


We’re Better Together

by DearestElizaSchuyler



Category: Chicken Girls (Web Series), brat - Fandom
Genre: CG, Chicken Girls, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, One Shot, Realisation, Stooney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearestElizaSchuyler/pseuds/DearestElizaSchuyler
Summary: Rooney and Stephanie are new friends. Is it something more though?A cute, fluffy one-shot for my girls Rooney and Steph. Enjoy 💖🥰





	1. Chapter 1

Rooney pulls her shirt off, revealing her lacy red bra and toned abdomen to none other than her new friend Stephanie. They never used to talk, they didn’t think they had much in common, but after they had met in science class and bonded over photography, they had become pretty close. Stephanie couldn’t take her eyes off the red-lipped, raven-haired bombshell in front of her, she was...beautiful. Stephanie had seen lots of pretty girls before but none of them compared to Miss Rooney Forrester. Having just pulled on a new shirt, Rooney was now fully aware of Stephanie’s lingering eyes. Curiously, she looked at Stephanie and spoke “Why were you watching me change Steph?” Stephanie’s face flushed, a deep red graced her cheeks and inside she was truly, deeply embarrassed. “Uh...I’m grading you” she offered quickly, weakly laughing. ‘Way to go Steph, you totally convinced her’ She thought, believing she was about to have to come clean to Rooney. The truth was, she liked Rooney. Really liked her, but she couldn’t come outright say that to Rooney, it might ruin their friendship and Stephanie really didn’t want that to happen so she stayed silent. “You got an A” Steph grinned at her, regaining her composure to the point no-one would be able to tell she was lying through her teeth. Rooney looked her dead in the eye, almost as if she was the only person that could tell and Steph had been made, before grinning back at her. “Bitch, you know I deserve an A star for this body”. Stephanie couldn’t let out a louder mental sigh, she was more relieved than words could explain. “Of course, my mistake Rey. You definitely get an A star” She laughs and Rooney smiles at her. ‘Could be more any more of a gay mess?’ Stephanie mentally asked herself, just relieved she hadn’t been caught observing the goddess that was Rooney Forrester.

Rooney turned to Stephanie, a curious air about her. They were lying on Rooney’s bed, doing nothing but simply relaxing in each other’s presence. Stephanie made her feel safe. “Steph ?” She spoke casually, her tone relaxed. She turned to Rooney, looking at her and smiling “Yeah Rey?” “I didn’t mind you looking at me, you know, the other day..” A blush had crept onto Stephanie’s cheeks, imitating the shade of red on Rooney’s lips. “Oh?” The blonde looked at the other girl, slightly surprised “Well..I wasn’t looking at you because I was scoring you”. Rooney laughed, a playful (and rare) tone present “You don’t say”. Stephanie gently hit her arm “Shhhhh, I was speaking in the moment”. Rooney laughs again, focusing on Stephanie’s eyes. Her beautiful, green eyes. She leans in gently, Stephanie copying her movement seconds later and they kiss. It’s gentle and passionate at the same time and Rooney loves it, more than anything. Her hands are softly tangled in Stephanie’s blonde hair and she’s kissing her back, her tongue gently touching Rooney’s bottom lip.

Stephanie loves it too, it’s magical and amazing and she doesn’t know how she’s lived her life without this. They’re kissing on her bed and Rooney’s holding her face in her hands and she’s smiling against Stephanie’s lips. But all good things have to come to an end and soon, they’ve pulled away, smiling. They’re looking at each other and neither one knows what to say but it’s okay because they don’t need words to understand each other. They understand each other without saying anything. Rooney smiles at Stephanie, Steph moving her hand to Rooney’s and joining them together. She cuddles into Rooney peacefully and looks at their intertwined hands. And it’s perfect. Because they’re together. Because they’re perfect together.


	2. Lemonade and Stolen Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set near the end of summer and Stooney are dating now, enjoying a summer day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a follow up to Chapter One! This is set near the end of summer and Stooney are together now 🥰
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think about it/what you think of the Season 5 Premiere!

Stephanie doesn’t think she’s seen anyone prettier than Rooney Forrester. Sure she’d had good-looking exes and there were plenty of pretty girls at Attaway High. But the honest to god prettiest? It had to be Rooney. No one else could match her beauty, inside or outside. Sitting on the park bench, sipping lemonade and swinging her legs back and forth, while she watches Rooney photograph the nature surrounding them (it’s beaming with the touch of summer but you can tell it’ll soon slip into fall like old clothes) she’s happy. She’s happier than she’s been in a long time. She thinks she’s lucky too. Well, actually she knows she’s lucky, enjoying her summer days with the pretty photographer she never thought would look at her like that. Enjoying her summer days with someone she loved, who loved her back, filling them with smiles and giggles and tears from sad movies and lemonade and stolen kisses. She didn’t ever want it to end, even if the laws of physics made that impossible.

“Whatcha looking at Steph?” The brunette smiles at her, sitting down next to her. “You’re admiring the natural artwork around us. I’m admiring a different artwork” She grins, taking another sip before placing the mason jar down. “You been working on that line for long, huh Stewart?”  
“I guess you just inspire me, Forrester.”  
Rooney giggles, leaning forward and fixing her hair “Your hair is so soft and messy, like a cub. How’re you feeling?”  
“I’m really good. I’m feeling really lucky” She takes a pause before chuckling “I’m your bear cub huh?” Rooney grins at her “Of course you are. But I’m the lucky one” Stephanie leans forward, whispering “liar” before she gives her a gentle kiss, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face and tasting that faint cherry taste lingering on Rooney’s lips. Rooney cups Stephanie’s cheek and kisses her back, deepening it slightly and allowing her to get a hint of lemonade, before they pull away, soft giggles escaping their lips. “Hey, that’s definitely foul play. Come on, let’s go for a walk.” She stands up, extending her hand to Stephanie who takes it with a grin. “You wanna get me alone Ney?” She teases her, chuckling a little and is met with a playful hit on the arm “Life’s never dull with you, is it babe?”

Walking through the trees, the sun cracking through the heavily wooded layer and her hand safely in Stephanie’s, Rooney feels good. She feels good that after all this time, she actually doesn’t feel weird or confused or totally lost. She feels good that Stephanie is next to her and not somewhere far away with someone else - it really wouldn’t be that far from Attaway but it would still feel like she was a million miles away, Rooney just knows. She does feel conflicted about this new aspect of her life, it’s nobody’s business but somehow Rooney feels like it is. Like she needs to share it with everyone. She’s not sure how to approach it with Quinn or her family or any of the Chicken Girls. For a while, she wasn’t even sure how to approach it within herself, let alone anyone else, so it might take a while to talk about it. But she had done it nonetheless. And, she had approached it with Stephanie, she had kind of approached it with Birdie (okay not really but she was still claiming that as a small victory) and she knew that it would all work out eventually, even if she didn’t know how right now, so she was content to just enjoy her summer with her friends, her family and her girlfriend. Wow, her girlfriend. Saying that was a good feeling, and it was definitely worth the awkwardness she was gonna confront. Squeezing Rooney’s palm, Stephanie looked up at her “I’m so glad you’re here.” With a gentle squeeze back and what Rooney’s sure was Stephanie pressing closer into her, not that she would ever mind, she replied “Me too Steph. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this cute little fanfic! Leave some love, watch Chicken Girls and ship Stooney ❤️


End file.
